Beauty and the Demon
by Anya Catalyn
Summary: A second generation of senshi, the Sailorzodiacs, are confronted from a very different evil force: The Demonic Underworld. One particular senshi finds herself torn between her teammates, and a forbidden romance.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Sailormoon characters but the self-created ones belong to me. Bwuahaha! Author's Note: This idea came from an ongoing roleplay I did and I decided it might be fun to write about my character that I've had for 6 years. Please review and I may actually write more! GASP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoe Sariha was born unique. As the daughter of Sailorsaturn, she had gifts that were astonishing, such as the power to heal herself and others. She usually kept this a secret in order to avoid any "problems" with her peers at school. When she reached her teenage years, Sariha was delivered her Zodiac powers. Known as the fierce Sailorsagittarius, she would defend love and justice, as the sailor-suited soldiers did before her. She seemed to live a normal life, aside from fighting the evil forces that threatened Earth from time to time. She was close to her fellow Zodiac soldiers, especially Sailorleo. Nothing ever seemed to bring her down… until an event changed her life forever.  
  
"I swear, Rika, you're being a complete MORON now!"  
  
Kino Rika looked over at her best friend with an award-winning smile. She was the same height as Sariha but they didn't look much alike in any other way. Rika's hair was extremely wavy and light brown while her eyes were a mix of green and blue. Her father was German, which was why she only looked half-Japanese.  
  
"Sari-Chan… I could have sworn it was you who was begging for more adventure in your life. Rock climbing is the perfect opportunity don't you think?"  
  
Frowning in reply, Sariha looked at all the safety equipment needed to do such a thing. She shuddered. Although she was usually brave, Sariha despised any sort of activity that had to do with high elevations. She nervously tucked a strand of short, dark brown hair behind her ear while she thought.  
  
"…Sari-Chan?"  
  
"Look…" Sariha blinked her light hazel eyes and finally answered. "Why don't we go buy dinner and rethink this? Last time we attempted something like this for the first time, we both ended up with broken bones. Which, I might add, I had to heal!"  
  
Rika smirked. "And how! No one ever knew about it!"  
  
"RIKA-CHAN!"  
  
"What? Its true…"  
  
Sariha grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her out of the extreme sports store. The two began to walk down the sidewalk of downtown Tokyo. Rika didn't seem too heartbroken about not getting to do what she wanted to. Her thoughts were on different things like Sariha. Normally, she would have been a bit more good humored about the rock climbing…  
  
"Sariha? You've been acting strangely, you know? I hear you tossing and turning all night while you moan. Its like you're expecting something terrible to happen any day now."  
  
A shrug was Sariha's response.  
  
Rika sighed and glanced in a shop window, suddenly stopping in her tracks. Once she noticed that her friend was no longer with her, Sariha came up beside Rika. "What is it?"  
  
"Isn't that the most gorgeous necklace you've ever seen?!"  
  
"Yeah… Nothing we can afford though."  
  
Glancing over, Rika smirked. "What 'we' are you talking about? I know what'll make you feel better… You've always liked this Celtic-Wiccan stuff so I'm going to buy it for you. Come on!"  
  
Before Sariha could protest, she was drug into the store. It was rather empty for in population. However, all over the walls and display cases were lovely, handcrafted, Celtic jewelry. It was clear that this store was meant for those who found an interest in witchcraft; like Sariha. Rika and Sariha looked around in awe until a saleswoman greeted them with a smile.  
  
"How can I help you girls today?"  
  
Rika spoke up immediately, "Yes, I was wondering how much that necklace in the window was? It's the one with the three ovals that are connected with a circle in the background."  
  
The saleswoman nodded and went to the display window, carefully taking the piece of jewelry in her hands and bringing it back to the two girls. "This is a triquetra symbol… The three loops mean 'mind, body and spirit'. It's quite the famous sign among spiritual topics."  
  
The two friends exchanged impressed looks and Rika pulled out her wallet. "I'd like to buy it…"  
  
"Of course." The saleswoman nodded. "That will come to $14.95, please."  
  
Quickly paying for it, Rika was handed the piece of jewelry. She turned to Sariha and held it out to her. "Let's call it an early birthday present, all right? Er… How about a late half-birthday present?"  
  
Sariha smiled and took it, putting the necklace on. "Thanks, Rika… I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything!" Rika grinned and linked arms with Sariha. "Now, how about that dinner?"  
  
After buying bento from a noodle cart, Sariha and Rika found a picnic table to eat at in the park. They sat across from one another and began to dine without a word. It wasn't until Rika looked up to find that her friend had barely eaten that she knew something was seriously wrong. Sariha's eyes met Rika's and her eyebrows raised. "What?"  
  
"The dinner thing was your idea… but you only ate a few bites. Spill it."  
  
Sariha sighed and looked away, "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Glancing back to Rika, Sariha finally decided to tell her the truth. "I've been having dreams…"  
  
Rika clasped her hands together. "Well, that IS a problem!"  
  
"Let me finish! It isn't any normal nightmare that goes away right after you wake up. It's as if someone went on a killing spree… There are dead bodies everywhere as far as the eye can see. I'm afraid that this is an omen."  
  
Rika bit her lower lip. "What about the Sailor Zodiacs? Are they dead as well?"  
  
Sariha nodded, her expression turning grave, "Whoever it was… he stole all of our powers and used them against us."  
  
Putting her index finger to her lips, Rika thought this over. Sariha poked some grains of rice with her chopsticks before eating it. Eventually, Rika had an answer to the problem.  
  
"We've always been taught to follow our instincts and I think you're onto something. It'd be best to tell the other girls about your nightmare before you discard it."  
  
"I wasn't planning to…"  
  
"I figured as much. However, I do know that we had best prepare for whatever is coming. Evil or not, I don't want to end up dead. Not when we have so much ahead in our future." Rika paused. "You feel the same… I know it."  
  
Sariha nodded. "You're right… Thanks for listening."  
  
"No problem! Now lets get home before Kasumi blows her top about us being out late."  
  
The two brunettes stood up, still carrying their food with them as they made their way back home. 


End file.
